Platinum Rinnegan
by Shinomarukiba4ever657
Summary: No summary for this one srry
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy this my second naruto fanfic so go easy plz!**

Platinum Rinnegan

Chapter 1

(Pein's POV)

"PEIN GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW!" my wife screeched disrupting my peace in working on my papers.

"Dude you better go she sounds like she's in major pain" Kakuzu said trying to listen to the tv.

"YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE I AM NOT! HAVING A CHILD THAT YOU! PUT IN ME BY MYSELF!" She screeched for the last time as I complied stomping into the birthing room giving her a death glare before sitting next to her bed.

"Pein really you couldn't put your freakin' paperwork down for an hour or so you could greet your first child to the new world?" She asked me finally calming down.

"Konan I'm sorry I was just trying to get some paperwork done I'm bagged up on everything I'm here now and plus she hasn't even come out yet so shut up and push" I ordered her.

"You and your demanding demeanor" She said pushing our child out.

1 hour later...

"oh Pein look she's beautiful!" Konan cooed as she smiled down at the baby.

"Akatsuki assemble!" I ordered as the rest of the team filed in. (A/N: **Minus sasori and deidara**)

"Aww she's so cute I COULD JUST EAT HER" Zetsu said which earned a kunai in one of his leaves.

"Touch her and the next thing you'll end up as is dog food got that?" Konan threatened venom dripping from her voice.

"I don't see what the fuck is so important she's just a brat with konans' hair color" Hidan said.

"Actually hidan she has platinum purple hair" I told him glaring at the fact that he called my newly born daughter a brat.

"How the heck does blue and red-orange make platinum purple hair?" kisame asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh look she's opening her eyes!" Konan said turning everyones attention back to the baby. As she slowly opened her eyes they revealed to be just like konans' midnight blue eyes tinted with a hint of violet. She looked up at me with all the innocents that any baby would have and she giggled. Before she looked around the room with her big eyes looking at everyone else and smiling.

"So what are you going to name her hono-sama?" Itachi asked us. We looked at each other in disbelief after all this time we hadn't even thought of a name for our new born child.

"Tobi thinks leader-sama should call hime-chan Enjeru-chan!" Tobi said excitedly as usual.

"Enjeru... Hm sounds like a beautiful name for a girl like her" Konan said accepting the name tobi had given our daughter.

* * *

1 year later...

(Itachi's POV)

"Itachi this is the list of everything that enjeru eats and make sure she's in bed by 8:30 and please make sure she does NOT climb the stairs" Konan told me giving enjeru over to me and the list of things she eats.

"Konan dear hurry up we're going to be late if we don't leave now" Pein-sama said from the carriage.

"Coming! Bye baby mommy will be home as soon as the meeting is over with" Konan said walking towards the carriage. As soon as they were out of sight I said:

"OK enjeru what do you want to do?"

"Pay?" She said knowing that she meant play.

"Okay who do you wanna play with cause ita-nii has to start cooking lunch" I asked her knowing that she understood. Since we never had a baby in the akatsuki we just talk like she understands us.

"Wanna pay wit kazu" She told me as we walked back into the base into the living room where kakuzu was counting money.

"Kakuzu please play with enjeru-hime while I'm making lunch" I stated more than asked as I placed her on his lap and walked away

(Kakuzu's POV)

"Itachi what the heck am I suppose to do with a one year old?" I asked him as I watched his retreating form.

"Play one of those hand games that her parents play with her I don't know do something" He said from the kitchen.

"-sigh- What am I suppose to do with you? Huh?" I asked her as she looked up at with those big midnight blue orbs of hers and smiled innocently.

"kazu wanna pay bok?" She asked as she pointed to the mountain of a book shelf that belonged to her only with one shelf full her favorite stories. She climbed down off my lap and wobbled over to the bookshelf and pulled out what I predicted to be her all time favorite 'The ninja and the princess'.

"You want me to read that one?" I asked her.

"Hai!" She said happily as she raised her arms for me to pick her up.

"Alright let's begin shall we?... _Once upon a time there live a beautiful princess with long leaf green hair and bright golden eyes that shined magnificently. Ever since she was young she wanted to be a ninja so she asked her father over and over again but each time she asked he told her no._

_One day the king got tried of his daughter asking him to become a ninja he locked her in the tallest tower he could find hoping that one day she would realize that she didn't belong in a world full of war._

_Ten years later on the princesses sixteenth birthday she finally got her wish. A boy around her age came to her rescue and brought her back to his village. She was so fascinated when she saw the massive buildings and small shops. She asked him many questions and he didn't mind at all considering that she had been locked away most of her life. And then popped the question and asked 'could she be a ninja?'. When he answered she was overjoyed taken by surprise she pounced on him and gave him a big hug._

_Finally she could be what she's wanted to be all her life. He took her to the hokage of their village and got her registered. She began training right away after two years of training with her sensei she became the most feared kunoichi in all of the fire country. And yet she still wondered what was missing in her new amazing life. As she laid in her bed looking at her ceiling it hit her she had no one to share her accomplishments with, no one to love and protect. The next day she went to the hokage and asked for him to find her a suitor. Many from all around came for the princesses hand in marriage, but none satisfied her standards. Until the boy that saved her from that dreadful tower approached her once again and asked her for her hand she didn't know what to say so he gave her a day to decide. That same night was a restless night for both the shinobi and kunoichi the ninja debating on the outcome of whether she would say yes or no. The princess deciphering on if she should say yes or no she thought and thought he met all her standards and obviously they had a physical attraction to one another and obviously he loved her if he wanted to marry her so she decided that she would say yes. The next day she gave him her answer and they got married and lived happily ever after... Until another mission of course. THE END_

"Lunch is ready" Itachi said after I finished her story.

"Yay! Wunch time wunch time!" Enjeru said jumping off my lap and running into the kitchen.

"Enjeru did you wash your hands?" Itachi asked her as she froze In place as she was reaching for her sandwhich.

"No ita-nii" She answered as she hoped down from her seat to go wash her hands.

"Yo itachi since when do you know how to cook?" Zetsu asked snickering.

"Since your mom decided to have you now screw off you idiot" He said as everyone piled into the kitchen and started laughing.

"What funny?" We heard enjeru ask.

"Nothing squirt now come eat" Kisame told her picking her up and putting her in her seat.

-After lunch 6:30-

(Hidan's POV)

"Alright you little brat come on so you can get a bath" I said calling enjeru into the bath. I heard her giggle and run out her bedroom door slamming it in the process.

"Get the hell back here you little brat!" I yelled out her door as I watched her hair disappear around a corner. I sighed as I walked around I found her hiding spot with ease considering she didn't know how to hide her chakra yet.

"gotcha!" I said snatching her up and throwing her in the air as she laughed loudly causing everyone to see what she was doing.

"Hidan what happened to giving her a bath?" Itachi said rubbing the side of his head.

"Long story short she ran I had to catch her" I told him putting her under my arm.

"Well hurry up I don't want my neck broke because you decided that you wanted to leave her unattended while getting her bath ready" Itachi said crossing his arms.

"Oh don't worry Itachi I won't break your neck I'm gonna rip Hidans throat out" I heard konan say. We all turned to look at her she looked tired, angry and ready to kill.

"Go to bed Konan I'll take care of enjeru" Pein said lightly pushing her up the stairs.

"Otou-san!" enjeru yelled wiggling out of from under my arm landing on her feet perfectly and running to her dad. We stared at her in shock of what she had done a one year old got out off my arm lock and landed on her feet without stumbling.

"Go to bed all of you have missions in the morning" Pein said walking up the stairs to enjerus room.

**Well that's the end of the first chapter... R&R ppl Plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all I'm back! Going through the same ol' same ol' I don't own naruto just the OC's enjoy!**

4 years later...

(Enjeru's POV)

This morning I was awaken in a horrible way. First the stupid sun decided to shine through the clouds today into my dark room shining light on my Black, white and red room. I covered my head with my black silk pillow blocking the light. Next was sasori coming in telling me to get up. I told him to shut up and get out of my room. Apparently he didn't understand english because the bastard pulled me out of MY bed onto MY floor which was covered with my white fur carpet.

I glared daggers at him I knew my eyes had turned violet. Cause I was pissed saying:

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO THAT YOU BASTARD!" I screeched. I apologize for my language, but I am not a morning person.

"Your father wanted you up everyone else is gone on a mission today and he says you need to eat hime-san it's almost eight o'clock so get up and if I come back and your sleep again I'm gonna drag you to the kitchen" He threatened Damn boy he's the only one with the guts to carry out his threats. I grumbled out a 'fine' as I got up off my floor coming to his shoulders. Damn I'm too tall for my age.

"Get out I'm taking a shower now" I said simply as I grabbed a towel and some clothes from my closet.

"Hn it's not like you have anything so what's the point?" He stated as he smirked walking out the door and closing it.

"Why you- you- Grr he's so annoying!" I said to myself slamming the door to my bathroom. I swear I heard him laugh before I turned the water on.

(Sasori's POV)

"-sigh- Annoying little girl she's so difficult" I said as I ran a hand thro=

ugh my hair.

"Why don't you just try to be friends with her what's so hard about it sasori no danna? When you get to know her she's pretty nice" Deidara said walking beside me into the kitchen.

"Yeah to you she doesn't like me and frankly I don't care" I said not knowing she was standing right in the door way.

"And frankly that's the reason why I don't like you cause you act like an asshole" She said startling me, but I quickly regained my posture.

"Ah! Good morning hime-chan!" Deidara said bowing as she walked past him.

"Good morning dei-nii-chan... Where's okaa-san?" She said then asked turning to face us.

"I told you already everyone is gone even your parents there all on missions

your father half-heartedly entrusted us with you" I said to her as I crossed my arms over my chest I frowned when she smirked which only made her smirk grow wider.

"What are you- " I started before I felt air rush past me. Followed by an evil laugh from a little girl.

"After her!" I ordered as we ran after the lilac haired girl.

-30 minutes later...-

"Did you... find her?" I asked in between breaths.

"If I... had don't... you think... I would've... brought her with me?" He said trying to catch his breath as well.

(Intercom): "You'll never find me boys just say you give up and I MIGHT come out" I heard her say over the intercom.

"No way I don't give up giving up are for those who are weak and don't deserve to live" I said to her.

(Intercom): "Coldhearted much?" She stated more than asked.

"Oh you shouldn't be talking you're coldhearted just as well" I said trying to locate her chakra source.

"Otou-san taught me how to hide it really well so you won't be finding me anytime soon" She said through the intercom once again.

"Damn it enjeru! Where the hell are you?!" I yelled at her. She's starting to piss me the hell off. I heard laughing then footsteps before I felt her arms around my neck, I stiffened at her touch, her fingers slim and cold against my skin. Her chest pressed against my back as she whispered.

"Scared you didn't I?" She asked teasingly as her warm breath tickled my ear. I felt something warm in my stomach. What is this feeling? I didn't know what to do, so I did what was logical.

"No you didn't, but I caught the little demon that likes to terrorize people for the fun of it" I said as turned and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close to me holding onto her firmly.

"Let go puppet kid" She said trying to hide a blush, but failed miserably as I smirked at her.

"Thanks, but no thanks gekko no ko" I said to her making her face turn as red as a tomato as my smirk grew wider.

"Fine I'll free myself" She said before she sucked in her stomach making herself twice as skinny as she already was letting herself slip through my arms into splits position and sliding between my legs all in one swift movement and tripping me making me fall on my face.

"Heh that's what you get should've let me go like I said" She told me as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Enjeru! Sasori! Deidara! We're home!" I heard konan-sama say her voice echoing through the whole house.

"Okaa-san!" enjeru yelled as she ran to greet her mom and dad.

"Heh someones got a crush eh?" Deidara said as he nudged me in my side.

"Tch shut up deidara I don't like that little brat" I told him looking away from him.

"Right that's because you LOVE her!" He said before taking off knowing I would pulverize him if he stood there. No matter I'll still kick his ass when he comes down to dinner.

(Enjeru's POV)

-In her room-

I was in my room peacefully dancing to no hands by waka flocka. I was so into the music I didn't notice someone come into my room until I realized I wasn't grinding the wall I like I planned. Looking up I saw hidan-nii smirking down at me.

"A little slutty for someone of your age to be grinding on a guy like me eh?" He said making me blush even more. Considering I was an embarrassed five year-old I did what any girl would do. Call for daddy.

"DADDY!" I screeched knowing EVERYONE heard me. If you have never seen a person move as fast as the speed of a blink of the eye, then you haven't seen my father because he was in my room that fast I had to suppress myself from saying 'whoa that was awesome'.

"What is enjeru?" he asked worry dripping from his voice because of the fact=

that I rarely call anyone for help.

"Hidan-nii snuck into my room while I was dancing and made me grind on him!"I said still embarrassed at the fact he did that.

"Hidan did what?" He said snapping his now narrowed and glaring eyes at hidan-nii. Daddy's whole body and aura seemed to turn hostile at what he just heard. Hidans' complexion turned white before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hidan get your ass back here! How dare you make my daughter grind on you!

You pedophile!" My father yelled running out my room to find hidan. A few minutes after they left I couldn't help, but to burst out in laughter I was unable to stand any longer and fell onto my carpet rolling around trying to control my laughter.

-Later...-

"Enjeru would you be a dear and go tell everyone dinner is about ready?" Okaa-san asked me as she looked up from the carrots she was chopping.

"Hai Okaa-san" I said hopping down from the chair I was sitting in. I decided to start at the door that was farthest away from the stairs and considering that was my fathers study I went there first knowing he was there working on completing paper work.

(SXF:) *knock* *knock*

I waited a few seconds before I heard a muffled come in.

"Otou-san dinner is almost ready" I told him.

"Okay sweetheart I'll be down in a minute" He said before I closed the door going to the next room. I continued this process until I came to sasoris' door. My heart sped up as reached to knock on his door. What is this feeling in=

my stomach? It felt weird, it was weird. Apparently I stood there too long because when I looked up I came face to face with a shirtless sasori who was currently drying his hair. Still not knowing it was me he asked 'what is it?'.

"Dinner is ready... Sasori" I said before turning to head down stairs.

(Sasori's POV)

"Dinner is ready... Sasori" I heard her say. My eyes snapped as I registered what she just said I do believe that was the first time she called me by my name. I watched her retreating form as she headed down the stairs. The way her body swayed as if she was gliding down the stairs. The way that beautiful-. Gah! Sasori you idiot she's just a child! Don't you dare think she all of a sudden wishes to be nice to you!

"Damn that infuriating girl and her innocents" I murmured to myself before closing my door to put on a shirt and head down to dinner.

**Oh~ Sasori is starting to develop unknown feelings for our main character wonder what's gonna happen in the future... hehe **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ppl her's the third chapter of Platinum Rinnegan... Enjoy!**

-Six months later...-

(Enjeru's POV)

"-sigh-"

"Hm? What's wrong sweetheart?" My mother asked me.

"Okaa-san aren't you bored? I mean other than going out to see the villagers and shopping I have nothing to do. You get to go on missions and see new things while I'm stuck here with puppet boy and dei-nii-chan" I said letting my boredom get the best of me. Usually I don't complain, but today for some reason I couldn't take it.

"Well sweetie then ask your father, but I must warn you the last time we went on vacation was about six years ago on our honey moon... You'll learn what

it is when you're older" She told me as I gave her a puzzled look when she said 'honey moon'.

"OK be right back" I said jumping down from the chair I was sitting in.

-In the office-

(Pein's POV)

"Damn paper work I can't believe I let myself get behind again, but how did I do that? Everything I had planned had a time limit. So how did I get behind?" I said to myself as I went through the mission reports and retrieved scrolls.

(SXF:) *knock* *knock*

"Hm? Come in" I said wondering who it was and hoping it wasn't madara.

"Otou-san?" Enjeru asked unsure if I was in considering it was dark and I hid my chakra.

"Enjeru how'd you find me?" I asked my daughter. I had yet to teach her how to track chakra. Well as they always say your children never do cease to amaze you.

"I just knew you were in your office, because it's monday and you're always working in here through the week" She said like it was obvious as she walk and sat in the chair placed in front of my desk.

"You are too smart for your own good you know that right?" I stated more than asked.

"I wonder who I get it from?" She said smirking at me like she knows she got her brains from me.

"Heh alright alright what did you want enjeru?" I asked her giving her a smile. Then her face turned serious.

"Otou-san I apologize for my rudeness, but I wish to go on a vacation can we go please?" She said then asked me.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but we cannot I have too much paperwork to do I wish I could take you and the rest of the akatsuki on a vacation, but I just have too much to complete" I told her as her face changed from serious to saddened.

"But daddy~ it's so boring here! I am five years old I have nothing to do! And don't say I could go play with sasori and deidara because I'm very upset with the both of them for the time being and I don't want to talk about it" She said letting her five year old self take over. Truth be told I like her better when she acts her age rather than her being mature.

"Well dear I don't know what to tell you... Why don't you practice what I've=

taught you in the training field?" I said then suggested.

"Already did been doing it for five months straight never taking a break until dinner and as you can see because of me skipping lunch and snack I look like I'm anorexic I've mastered hiding my chakra, morphing chakra, endurance,speed, agility, stamina and weaponry if you still can't take us then teach me something else" She said returning to her mature serious self.

"Why don't you ask deidara and sasori to teach you something?" I suggested to her. I smirked when I saw the faint blush on her face.

"Deidara is too busy making explosives and there is no way I'm asking HIM to teach me anything" She said recomposing herself.

"Hehe why not enjeru? Why so loathing against sasori huh?" I asked her knowing that she knew what I was doing.

"Dad it isn't funny I just don't like him very well, because he acts like an ass" She said turning her head away.

"-sigh- Enjeru you do know you have to try to get along with people who act like that one day someone like that might be your team mate" I said to her putting half my head in my hand.

"So no matter how hard I try we aren't going on vacation?" She asked me.

"Yep" I answered focusing back on my paperwork.

"But daddy~!" She whined.

"Enjeru daddy's got a mission for you do you accept?" I said then asked her=

wanting her to leave so I could work.

"Yes!" She said clearly not knowing that she walked straight into my trap.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Hai otou-san!" She said determination burning in her eyes.

"Okay, but so you know you can't back down or prolong it... Your mission is to ask sasori to train you until Sunday afternoon and when that training is complete you will demonstrate to me in a spar what you learned over the week. Is that clear?" I said to her smirking when her face went pale at the words sasori and train.

"But that's a whole week!" She yelled.

"Oh well you accepted and you can't decline now so might as well get training" I said going back to my paperwork.

"You. Are. Evil." She said getting down from the chair and walking to the door.

"I'm not evil sweetheart I'm a god" I told her as she slammed the door behind her.

(Enjeru's POV)

"I can't believe I let him trick me now I have to train with **him** for a week... Well I guess it's not so bad after all otou-san said I'll have to learn how to get use to someone like him -sigh- I hate it when he uses my weaknesses against me... Oof!" I muttered to myself as I walked down the hall with my arms crossed looking down at the floor until I bumped into someone.

"Hey it's not exactly safe to not be paying attention where you're walking. Enjeru" I heard him say I looked up to see his face next to mine and his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Thanks" I said releasing myself from his grip and turning away. He grunted in response before turning to walk away

'Now or never girl' "Matte!... Ano would you please train me?" I thought to myself then saying to sasori.

"Hm? That's a first you usually have your father teach you what happened?" He said then asked me keeping the curiosity out of his voice, but not his eyes.

"Otou-san is busy with paperwork and I'm bored so can you train me?" I told him.

"Hm... I guess, but I'm not going easy on you because you're a girl" He said lazily as he walked toward the training grounds.

"Really?!" I asked happy and shocked at the fact he said yes.

"Yeah I'm bored myself so it'll give me chance to get to know you and keep me occupied" He replied looking down at me as his eyes sparkled with something whats the word... Fondness? I smiled at him as I opened the door the training ground then flipped him throwing him a good distance away from the door

"Man that hurt" He muttered rubbing his back.

"'Thought you said you wouldn't go easy on me? What happened?" I asked smirking down at him.

"That was a dirty trick and you caught me off guard" He said standing up dusting hisself off.

"Whatever just better be on guard when we're training" I told him walking to a tree.

"Enjeru what has your father taught you?" He asked me staring at me making feel awkward.

"He's taught me: hiding chakra, morphing chakra, endurance, speed, agility, stamina and weaponry" I told him shifting my weight on to each leg at a time.

"Don't think like that I'm seeing where your chakra is... I'm seeing how good you are when your fighting" He said explaining to me why he was staring at me.

"How'd you-?" I asked not even finishing my question.

"The look in your eyes tell me everything enjeru" He said to me.

"So what are we going to work on today?" I asked him.

"Do you know how to control your chakra?" He asked me turning serious.

"No" I answered.

"Then how do you know how to morph chakra? You need to know how to control your chakra before you morph it" He said crossing his arms.

"Otou-san never taught me how to control my chakra when he taught me how to morph chakra he used some of his own and mixed it with mine until I was ble to use my own chakra by myself and morph it" I explained shrugging.

"I see... You do know how to control your chakra you just don't know exactly how to yet" He said walking towards me with a serious expression plastered on his face. Making me feel a bit uneasy as my gut began to feel funny like butterflies were flying around inside it.

"S-s-sasori wha-" I stuttered out before he grabbed my hand making it into a fist and putting it against his chest.

"Focus your chakra into your hand and when you feel you have enough chakra in your hand punch me in my chest as hard as you can" He said staring into my eyes.

"Hai" I said holding back my blush and focusing my chakra. I closed my eyes clearing my mind as I felt the warmth of my chakra pour into my hand in that moment I snapped open my eyes and drew my fist back and as he instructed I aimed for his chest and punched it as hard as I could. I was actually surprised at how much power that was actually behind my punch I flinched when he hit his back on a tree leaving a dent in it.

"Are you okay sasori?!" I asked him scared that I might've broke something running up to him and crouching down beside him.

"Ugh yeah I'm fine; man for a girl you surely do pack a punch like a guy" He said smiling weakly.

"...Baka! You scared me!" I said hugging him from his sitting position as I pulled him close to me as I tried not to cry, but failed miserably. Tears rolled down my face as I felt my tears slightly wet his shirt.

"Don't cry enjeru I'm fine really. I promise tomorrow let's use the trees instead of my chest okay?" He said as I felt his hand rest on my head and his other arm wrap around my back as he pulled me close in a reassuring hug.

(Sasori's POV)

I held her close as I felt her tears drench the collar of my shirt. Why? Why was I doing this? This child. She's so innocent yet knows so much and acts so mature. Her soft sobs pulled at my heart l didn't like seeing her like this, I don't like to see tears in her big beautiful midnight blue orbs.

"Gomene sasori" I heard her whisper in my ear. After a few more sobs her breathing finally evened out. I craned my head to see that she had fell into a peaceful slumber.

"-sigh- Damn this girl and what she makes me feel" I muttered to myself before lifting her up bridal style and out the door towards her room.

"Hm? Sasori what happened to my daughter?" Konan-sama asked me with a great curiosity in her voice.

"She punched me, she cried then fell asleep" I said not really wanting to explain it long winded.

"So you're putting her to bed?" She asked.

"Yes konan-sama" I answered before I started to walk away.

"Sasori stay with her tonight I smell her tears, her chakra is fluctuating to much for my liking and her blood is pumping over time she's calming down in your arms so stay with to help her get some sleep" She said to me as I halted my foot steps hearing the serious yet sad sound of her voice.

"Yes konan-sama I will do what I can for hime-sama" I told her before continuing toward enjerus' room.

-In Enjeru's room-

I laid enjeru in her bed I didn't want her to lay in dirty clothes even if she didn't do much today her clothes still got dirty. So I went and asked itachi to change her for me while I took a shower myself. He gave me a skeptical look before turning to do as I asked without a word. The hot shower water felt good against my aching body as I let it run down my chest then over my head and down my back. A few minutes later I emerged out of my room fully clothed and ready for bed. I thanked itachi as I reentered enjerus' room.

"So peaceful" I murmured as I watched the lilac haired girl sleep peacefully on her gigantic king sized bed. As I laid on the soft carpet of her room.

"Sasori" I heard her say. I looked up from my position on her carpet to see that she was wide awake and looking directly at me.

"Yes, what is it enjeru?" I asked her.

"What are you doing on the floor?... Come sleep in the bed" She said as sat up and motioned for me to come lay by her in the bed. I did as I was told not because I wanted to, but simply because of the fact my body still ached a little and if I had slept on the floor I would be extra sore in the morning. I walked around the bed to the other side and crawled in covering myself with the warm covers in the process. I started to drift off until I felt another source of warmth lay against my chest. I looked down to find a headful of lilac hair sprawled out on my arm and an angelic face against my chest as well as one of her arms slowly wrapped itself around my torso. I complied with her action and wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close then we both drifted off into a peaceful slumber. (A/N: Aw too cute!)

(Konan's POV)

"-sigh- Pein when are you going to tell her? Another five years from now she's going to start to get cravings for blood and won't know why! She needs to know!" I said silently closing my daughters room door.

"Konan I know that she needs to know just not now" He told me looking me in the eyes.

"Then when?" I asked desperately.

"Soon my dear, I promise" He answered before kissing me and walking towards our room.

**Well audience that concludes this chapter of Platinum Rinnegan see what happens in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi ppl here's another chapter enjoy! Sorry it's short**

-Sunday evening-

(Enjeru's POV)

(SXF:) SMASH!

*huff* *huff* 'Where is he?' I thought to myself as I looked around standing where he last was.

"Pay attention!" I heard him say I swiftly turned around kunai in hand as metal clashed with metal. His puppet stood in front of me as it looked at me showing how good a puppet master sasori was. Focusing back on the battle I pressed harder against it's blade once it was a good distance away from my body I slid my kunai against the puppets blade sharpening the tip as I bounded backwards a good distance before charging forward towards him and his puppet. I pulled my fist back as I pushed chakra into it before I swung it forward smashing the puppets arm into the tree behind it breaking it into little pieces.

'Damn I missed my true target' I thought as I disappeared reappearing on the branch next to him silently before I pushed a kunai to his neck and pulling him into a headlock.

"I win" I said smirking down at him as I breathed heavily.

"Heh finally" He said smirking as well.

-Later...-

(Pein's POV)

"Enjeru come to my office immediately" I called her over the intercom.

'-sigh- Here goes nothing' I thought to myself before I felt konans' hand on my shoulder as she gave me a reassuring smile. Until enjeru came in everything fell into an awkward silence as I shuffled inside my mind deciphering on how to start this until I heard her ask:

"Otou-san is everything okay? You sounded a bit angry... Did I do something wrong?" She asked as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"No sweetheart you didn't do anything wrong otou-san just has something very important that he needs to tell you I just don't know how to start" I said to her as she visibly released a silent breath. She started towards me until she was standing beside me looking at me with curious midnight blue orbs, that made me want to shield her even more from her other self.

"... Enjeru do you remember the new story you fell in love with?" I asked her finally finding a loop hole on easing the information into her.

"The one about the vampires?" She asked me.

"Yes. The one about the vampires and how there are different types of vampire's from pureblood's down to humans with some vampiric attributes" I explained picking her up and placing her in my lap.

"Hai otou-san I remember it. It explained how the pureblood's are at the top, they are the strongest kind of vampires and they rule the vampiric world under there council of course then there are vampire's that come from noble families that wield there family's powers and so on... What of it otou-san?" She said then asked crossing her legs looking at me.

"Well enjeru-" I started before she cut me off.

"I'm a vampire aren't I?" She asked flatly.

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing enjeru, you're a very special and powerful vampire!" Konan said intervening into our conversation.

"Gomen okaa-san I didn't mean to make it sound like it was a bad thing I meant to make it sound like I kind of figured it out" She said looking at her mother shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you mean you figured it out?" I asked a bit surprised at her reaction.

"Well I began to become curious when I first cut my tongue on my fangs so I began to re-read the story and pick out little details on what a vampire has when it said they had fangs I didn't exactly believe I was one just because of that one thing I merely believed that I just had sharp teeth. I started to consider being one when I felt another presence inside of me, it wasn't until I accidentally put a hole in the wall with my mind where hidans head use to be then I had started to believe that I was a vampire. At first it sacred me a little to think that I was something that sucked the life source out of a human or another vampire, but then I realized there was no reason to be afraid of what I truly am so I embraced it and ever since then the other akatsuki members well the older members had seemed a bit more cautious as to not anger me or awaken me when I sleep and now I can confirm my assumption now that you've told me" She answered explaining how she slowly came to realize she was a vampire.

"Well that was easier than expected" Konan said aloud.

"What'd you think I would do? Freak out like an immature child?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"You act to much like me you know that?" Konan said smiling.

"I thought I acted more like otou-san now I act like you okaa-san?" She asked smirking at us both.

"Heh that's my girl, but down to serious business you are not just a vampire you're a pureblood princess if you accept you'll become the next queen of the hono bloodline. As you've probably figured out as well your mother is a pureblood vampire and I am a ninja... A ninja and a pureblood can create another pureblood vampire you're just stronger than a normal pureblood vampire. You have the abilities of your mother's bloodline and when you're older you'll have my abilities" I said turning serious.

"What are your abilities otou-san?" She asked me curiosity flooding her voice.

"Well my ability or rather what we ninja call a kekegenkai is called the: rinnegan" I told her pointing to my eyes.

"Doesn't that hurt otou-san? To have your kekegenkai activated all the time?" She asked as she ran her small fingers over my eyelids then down the sides.

"Well if it was any other kekegenkai then yes, but unfortunately this is how my eyes remained when I first got my rinnegan so my eyes stay like they are, but the color is still the same" I said smiling at the curiosity shinning in her eyes as she concentrated on my eyes.

"Hime-chan" I heard madara say appearing into the shadows. Making her visibly jump as I felt her stiffen in my lap, as she turned to see who had called her name.

"What do you want?" She asked politely as she grabbed my shirt.

"I just came to congratulate you on finding out your true identity and since you've found out why don't you take up training with the other akatsuki members ne?" He said as a chuckle escaped his lips before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Otou-san I don't like him he gives me a bad feeling and I mean worse than you when one of my onii-chan's do something to me and end up pissing you off" She said staring at the spot that madara was standing in before turning her head to me.

"I know sweetheart I know" I told her as I wrapped my arms around her small figure.

**Sorry to those who like think Madara is awesome and hot I'm one of those people myself, but I'm not sure if I'm going to kill him or have him convinced to stop pursuing the jinjuuriki either one I'll figure it out when the ending comes ja ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Hi! Sorry I took so long to update, but when I was reading over the chapter I was going to upload and post I kind of needed to write this chapter as a filler because it wouldn't have made any sense and it would've made everyones head go crazy bananas! Even mine and I'm the writer anyway enjoy!**

-One year later-

(Pein's POV)

"Pein!" Konan shouted, I turned to check on her to see if her, Enjeru, Sasori, and Deidara were okay.

"Where is Orochimaru?" I asked keeping a calm leveled head knowing that Enjeru's life was in danger until we got her out of here.

"Leader-sama look out!" Sasori yelled at me, turning sharply I blocked the kick that was aimed at my face, which caused me to get pushed back a few feet. Allowing Orochimaru enough time to get to Enjeru.

"Deidara!" Sasori called, before poison smoke bombs hit the floor covering the perimeter around Orochimaru, allowing Konan and the kids to get out and far enough away from the building before I cleared the smoke with push.

-In the woods-

(Enjeru's POV)

"Okaa-san we have to go back! We can't just leave Otou-san and my Nii-san's back there!" I yelled struggling to get out of her grasp.

"We can't Enjeru that would put you back in danger!" She yelled back.

"I don't care! I'm not letting some stupid snake kill ANY of my family members no matter how dangerous it gets!" I yelled back.

SXF: *SLAP!*

"We don't have time for you to be acting like a spoiled child right now Enjeru! You are in Danger Orochimaru wants to make you his own child and turn you into a monster! I will be torn limb from limb before I let that snake bastard lay a _finger _on you, now please come with us!" Kaa-san yelled slapping me so that I would stop struggling, she continued ranting before bending down my level and grasping my shoulders as tears streamed down from her fear stained eyes.

"Okaa-san, it's okay I won't let that happen I understand that you don't want me getting hurt, but I've been training with the other Akatsuki for over a year now, I think it's time to test my abilities as a vamp anyways besides that snake teme can come back a thousand times before he'll get to lay even a scratch on me or have you forgotten that I'm naturally fast?" I told her as I dried her tears with my thumbs and pushing the few strands of hair that had fell out of her bun.

"... Enjeru-" She started.

"I will _never_ leave you Okaa-san or Otou-san I love you too much to do that, but I won't run away when one of you is in danger a Hono never leaves a person behind, isn't that what you always told me Okaa-san?" I said giving her a bright smile even though it had started to rain.

"... Hm, that's my girl alright let's go then" She said standing up transforming into her vampire form.

"Heh right!" I stated transforming as well.

"Enjeru no, Hime-sama, if you break your promise I swear I'll drag you back and make you do a hundred laps around the whole entire village and if you get scratched it'll be a thousand" I heard Sasori say looking me in my eyes.

"... Hai Sasori-_sensei_, now lets move!" I replied pointing in the direction of the base before we took off at top speed. Once we got to the front door of the base my eyes widened at the scene just the front was torn in shambles destroyed, I walked up to the door stepping on little patches of fire along the way.

"Are you sure you want to do this Angel-chan? We can always turn back if you want" Deidara asked then said, I turned to face him with a blank stare placing my hand on his shoulder I smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure I want to do this I know I can because I have you guys to support me" I reassured him before we walked into the base.

"Hidan-nii-chan!" I called running over to his bloodied body.

"Kid, why the hell did you guys come back? The whole fucking purpose was to get you and the other two out of here!" He asked the yelled at me.

"I'm not stupid you bastard I wasn't going to let some dumb ass snake dude waltz up in here and think he could fuck up my family, that's not how I roll" I told him as I smiled at his weird way of showing concern for me.

"Heh if I didn't witness that fucking birth I would've thought you were my fucking kid" He teased sitting up.

"Hm I know right? Where's my Otou-san?" I said then asked.

"He's some where upstairs tryin' to find that fuckin' snake bastard" He answered.

"Kami-sama please don't let my room be destroyed, or else there's gonna be hell to pay" I mumbled as I ran up the stairs.

Once I got upstairs my jaw dropped at the damage that had been done to just the hall way. Focusing my senses I tried to locate my father and Orochimaru, finding that they were in the upper living room (one of my favorite places to relax if I might add). Rushing towards the powerful chakra auras I skidded to a stop as I watched my father and the snake man fight, I was in awe until Kokoro snapped me out of my daze in time to dodge Orochimaru's attack on me.

"Trying to get the slip on me huh?" I asked as I swiftly pulled out a kunai to block his sword.

"Leave my daughter alone!" Otou-san yelled punching Orochimaru in his jaw knocking him off balance before he knelt down on his knee holding his shoulder.

"Otou-san!" I yelled in panic and fear.

"Ah, don't worry about me Enjeru, why did come back? Where's Okaa-san?" He told me then asked me.

"She's fine Sasori-kun and Dei-chan are with her, I came back because I couldn't leave you here with no help, besides no offense, but the other Akatsuki members don't stand a chance" I answered.

"Aw how touching, but unfortunately Pein you made something that I want" We heard Orochimaru say maniacally, looking up we saw the he had Sasori, Deidara, and Kaa-san, trapped with a kunai under there neck.

"Okaa-san! Sasori-kun! Dei-chan! Release them!" I called feeling anger rise inside my body as I ordered Orochimaru to release my family.

"With pleasure, but in return I want you as my daughter, ritoru akuma" He said looking at my body causing me to shiver.

"No Enjeru! Don't do it! I'd rather die than let this snake bastard have you" Kaa-san persuaded.

"Angel-chan, don't please if you leave who'll help me pull pranks on Sasori, hidan and Kisame?" Dei-chan said then asked as tears brimmed his eyes causing me to look away.

"Enjeru if you leave I swear I will chase you down until I drag your ass back even if I die" Sasori threatened with all the seriousness he could muster, signaling the tears to start following down my cheeks in anger.

"Orochimaru... I'm gonna kill you!" I growled then threatened as Kokoro's power surged through my body causing me to disappear in thin air slashing at all three of the Orochimaru's two of them disappearing, one of them getting a large gash on his back releasing his captives.

"Damn" I heard him mumbled as he tried to ignore the pain in his back, but was failing miserably.

"NO ONE threatens MY family and gets away with it, now we can do this the hard way or my way which will it be?" I told him as I kicked him down so that I could look down on him.

"Heh you think you can just do a few little tricks and expect me to be scared of you? Heh you're too cute" He asked then said, I stomped my foot down on his chest putting pressure on his lungs make the air hard to breathe in, after a little more pressure I heard a couple of satisfying cracks of his rib cage. His hands flew to my foot, letting it get caught I used the balance to kick him in his jaw with enough force knowing that I broke that as well causing him to rush his hands up to his jaw.

"Fire style: fire vortex jutsu!" I shouted as I formed each hand sign quickly, taking a deep breath and letting the fire flow out of my mouth through the diamond of my hand. Shooting it towards Orochimaru, I heard his shriveling screams flood the room as I burned him nearly to death. After the fire ceased from coming I felt drained, but I knew I couldn't give up just now.

'Kokoro-chan I'm almost out of energy, can you give me a boost?' I asked as I breathed heavily slightly slouching .

'Why don't you ever ask me for any help? After you found out that I was inside of you you sealed me away into the depths of your mind and haven't used me since then' I heard another voice ask then complain.

'Heh typical Atsu-chan, alright I'll use your energy this time Atsui let's go!' I thought back to her before I put a barrier around myself so that I could transform. Feeling her energy enter twine with mine I transformed, growing to the height of an eight year old, my hair changing from its lilac color to a deep lavender, and finally my eyes shifting from its midnight blue to a honey gold with a tint of red.

"Ah-, man have I missed being out of her head, heh the snake-teme huh, piece of cake" Atsui said stretching before turning serious with a smirk plastered upon her face.

'Remember the priority Atsu you're taking down Orochimaru' I chided.

"Yeah, yeah I know kill the snake bastard and then give control back to you, I got it" She replied taking down the barrier.

"Ah, so the vampire comes out of her vessels conscious, this is going to be entertaining" He said standing up twisting his jaw back in place.

"Ick I've never been this grossed out since the last time I saw the insides of a mortal" Atsu said as I saw her face contort into disgust.

'Focus Atsu, I wanna take him down as fast as you can say 'I love blood' got it?' I told her then asked.

"Yeah, I got it" She said summoning a scythe; the blade was a deep Violet with a golden tint to it, the handle was black, but turned blood red when her hand touched it.

"Enjeru, be careful" Otou-san said to me.

"Hai Otou-san, I will" I told him getting into a offensive stance.

"If he lays one scratch on you don't blame me if I go berserk and kill Orochimaru" Sasori said to me in a slightly worried voice, my eyes had changed back to their midnight blue as soon as I turned around to face them. Smirking with confidence flooding through my eyes, going into my usual stance before a fight I pumped my fist forward and jutted my hip out before sticking out the peace sign up.

"You got it, Otou-san, Sasori-kun" I told them straightening my pose before my eyes changed back to the honey golden that were my vampires. I turned back around facing the man that has destroyed half of my home.

"Ready princess?" He asked pulling out a kunai licking the blade.

"Heh yeah, you're going down hebi-teme DOWN" Atsu told him before launching herself forward swinging the scythe in a large arc nearly taking Orochimaru's head off. She continued her quick swings, using the scythe as a distraction she pulled out a kunai and threw it directly at his head, not noticing the kunai before it hit him he fell back as blood bubbled up through his mouth.

"Humph, so he is just as pathetic as he smells" I said my eyes back to the midnight blue it was. Deciding that I wanted to bring more pain to him I raised my foot smashing it down his shoulder adding chakra to my foot to make sure that the bone broke past repair, sadistically smiling down at him I moved to his other shoulder wanting to make him wither and scream in pain. Hearing the satisfying crack of his shoulder made me break out into a maniacal laugh pressing harder until he screamed and then... I stopped bent down to his level grabbing him by his hair pulling him up to my face.

"I'm only being nice this time, but if you come around anyone that I care about and try to mess with them, I WILL kill you, I broke your shoulders already don't think I won't snap your neck the next time" I explained to him before throwing him out of the window head first.

"You did it Enjeru!" Okaa-san cheered running up to me as I changed back into my human form.

"Yeah I did-" I replied smiling at her before my world went black.

(Sasori's POV)

"Enjeru!" Konan-sama yelled running towards her falling unconscious child. Instinctually I ran and caught her before she hit the floor picking her up, I turned towards Leader-sama and Konan-sama.

"Leader-sama do you still plan on taking Hime-sama to Suna?" I asked him keeping a firm grip on Enjeru.

"Yes I do, the base needs to be reconstructed so I want her to be safe and comfortable, find Kisame and Itachi tell them Orochimaru is gone, but the plan for taking Enjeru and Konan to Suna is still on and in effect once you find them start heading for Suna, Enjeru should wake up a day after you get going, now go!" Leader-sama answered then ordered.

"Hai, leader-sama" I complied taking off with Enjeru cradled in my arms as Konan-sama and Deidara followed close behind.

-The next day-

(Konan's POV)

"-sigh- My sweet little angel I hope you didn't use up too much of your vampire power" I mumbled as I stroked my daughters hair.

"Konan-sama it's time to get going again" Itachi said poking his head into the tent.

"Okay, thank you Itachi" I replied sitting up and picking up Enjeru.

"Konan-sama I can put the tent away for you if you want" Deidara said shyly as I carried Enjeru out of the tent.

"That would be sweet of you Deidara, thank you" I told him as I wrapped Enjeru in her Akatsuki cloak.

-Back at the base-

(Pein's POV)

"No, she is the one thing that I haven't screwed up in my life" I told madara.

"Heh heh ah, you thought that it was a request? Nagato that was an order, you can say 'no' all you want, but your daughter will be mine a child with that much power deserves a partner with the same exact power" He stated to me causing me to clench my fist in anger.

"Dream all you want, but Enjeru already doesn't like you and besides, she has interest in someone else" I said smugly as I thought of Enjeru and Sasori bickering at each other then they both end up blushing at what the other said.

"Tch, whatever she WILL be mine whether you like it or not" He muttered before disappearing back into the shadows.

'I really hate that man, he needs to snap out of it, the Akatsuki is just an organization that wishes to help bring peace to the world' I thought to myself as I turned my chair towards the rain splattered window.

**Well that was an odd turn of events, who knew that Madara was _that _power hungry that he'd want to marry a little girl Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ppl! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I know I'm very inconsistent, but school is almost over so I'll be able to be more flowing, anyway I see didn't say the disclaimer last time so, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE AKATSUKI only the made up characters enjoy!**

-Eight years later...-

(Enjeru's POV)

'Shikai you sense him anywhere?' I thought to my demon.

'Above you move to the right now!' She replied giving me instructions on what to do. I looked up to see kisame-sensei coming at me with his samehada. Quickly I dodged to the right drawing demonic night my katana that I got for my twelfth birthday and training with it has become so much easier now that I can actually hold the thing without pushing chakra to my hands to help hold it up. I stood in a stance that was defensive and offensive at the same time, I stood for a few more seconds until he came at me at an inhuman speed. I raised my sword to block his strike it wasn't until I effectively felt my chakra being drained from my body.

'Shikai that was close I can't believe I let myself forget that his sword drains chakra from an opponents body! I'm so stupid!' I thought angrily to myself and shikai as I tried to think of a way to beat kisame-sensei. Then it hit me.

'I'm a vampire duh' I thought to myself.

'And yet you're suppose to be the genius of your clan, jeez your dense vessel' My vampiric self dryly said to me.

'Aw shut up and lend me your power' I commanded as I started to transform into my vampire self. My hair darkened from its lilac color to a deep lavender, my eye color changed from its midnight blue to a chocolate hazel dusted with specks of gold and finally my figure became more defined than it was. Making my chest increase from a D-cup to a triple D-cup then my curves became even more noticeable (if possible). After a few more seconds of transforming and sealing my chakra away, I was ready to get back in the game.

'Good thing that you just finished, because here he comes' Shikai said to me. I peeked out of my hiding place to see kisame-sensei listening and sensing for any sound or the slightest hint of my chakra.

'I'm proud of her, but why did she have to learn how to hide her chakra so well' I heard him think I silently giggled before holding a smirk and lunged at him placing him in a headlock using my own weight to make him fall off balance. After that I instantly sharpened my nails placing them at his throat.

"Did I pass sensei?" I asked him still holding him in a headlock.

"When I can... get enough air... I'll tell you" He said while trying to get air.

"Heh sorry I guess I do have my fathers strength" I said releasing him letting him stand up before he stuck out a hand to help me up which I gladly accepted.

"Yes, yes you do and yeah you did pass" He said after he let the air move through his lungs.

"Yay I passed!... Wait you aren't saying that because I'm in vampire form are you?" I asked raising my eyebrow and crossing my arms.

"No squirt even if you could kill me with your eyes I wouldn't do that no matter how scary you are" He said ruffling my hair.

"Humph don't ruffle my hair I hate that!" I said swatting his hand away.

"Heh alright squirt... You should get some rest before your next test" He said as he smiled one of his rare smiles that showed compassion only towards me.

"Okay later kisame-sensei" I said before running at an inhuman speed towards my room turning back to my original form. When I reached my room I wasn't surprised when my mother was patiently (as always) waiting for me. Once I entered my room she kindly smiled at me with soft loving eyes.

"Mother I am envious of you I have your looks and yet I wield my fathers temper and superiority aura... How can you be so kind and patient?" I said then asked her closing my door and walking to sit beside her on the bed.

"Hmm you hold the same kindness as I do my darling you just haven't found it yet and as for patiences both your father and I have extremely good patience... When in battle that is as far as your father goes you're just a little young for it, but you do have it maybe during your next test you'll find it and harvest it I have a feeling that you're going to need it" She told me before she stood and left.

"-sigh- I hate it when she does that" I mumbled to myself as I fell back on my bed only to indulge myself into the softness and warmth of my large bed. Before I knew it I had fell asleep reason why I knew this was because I felt something or rather someone prodding at my side trying to awaken me.

"Enjeru... Enjeru! Wake up!" I heard him say.

"Go away" I said in a warning tone. Hell I knew why I was so tired I had been up since two thirty in the fucking morning! MORNING! Who the hell wakes people up at a time like that! I'll tell you who hidan that freaking bastard nearly killed me in my sleep he was my first test of the day then it was kakuzu, zetsu, kisame and now it was time for my test with itachi-sensei which I really didn't want to go to I'm a vampire and his training sessions alone make my whole body ache just thinking about it and if his training was hard then his test would be close to impossible. Coming out of my thoughts the prodding in my side from the red head behind me still hadn't stopped.

"Get up or else I'll tell itachi to come drag you by your hair to the training grounds" He said still prodding my side.

"Fuck off I'm tired" I said rolling away from him.

"No get up" He said in a bored tone.

"Go the fuck away sasori or else I'll destroy all of your puppets to the point where you can't even reconstruct them" I threatened before I shoved a pillow on top of my head.

"Alright fine, but I warned you" I heard him say before the sound of his retreating footsteps rang in my ears. Finally some peace.

(Itachi's POV)

'Where is she I do have a mission later today' I thought angrily.

"Itachi-sensei" I heard sasori say.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"She won't move" He told me crossing his arms.

"-sigh- So she's taking a fail, because I'm not going to test her tomorrow" I said simply.

"I'll try again, but I guess so, if you ask me I say you should just drag her here by her hair" He said before he turned to walk away.

"-sigh- What am I going to do with her?" I mumbled to myself as I pinched the bridge of my nose to stop an oncoming headache.

(Sasori's POV)

'She going to get her little ass up out of that bed no matter what it takes' I thought to myself as I walked down the hall toward enjerus' room. (A/N: Just in case if some of you forgot ages sasori and deidara are 17 while enjeru is 14)

-Door slams open-

"Enjeru get your little anorexic ass up out of bed now" I yelled walking towards her bed as soon as I was at the side of her bed. Her door slammed shut and locked itself with a loud 'click'. Knowing her rage when she's tired I inwardly gulped regaining my façade. I watched her slowly rise up into a sitting position. Her long lilac hair covering her whole face, she remained that way for a few more seconds until a blood red eye brightly showed itself through her hair. Her hand stretched out and grabbed me by my collar and pulled me down next to her face.

"Sasori" She whispered sending shivers down my spine as her warm breath fanned my neck.

"Yes, enjeru?" I asked a bit scared.

"I want... Your blood" She said as if it pained her to say it before she licked the side of my neck. I knew she was a vampire already Pein-sama had already said that she would get cravings and want blood I just never thought she would want mine.

"Enjeru... Ah! That hurts! Ooh" I said grasping the back of her shirt as she pulled herself closer to me sinking her fangs into my neck. After a few minutes it started to feel... Enjoyable. I could hear the sound of her sucking my life source out of my body, but it wasn't like the other vampire's I had encountered. No, she was gentle almost loving I was surprised that I didn't tear myself away from her considering that so many other vampires had just plunged there fangs so deep into my neck it almost left permanent scars. But she, she was so gentle, so loving it made me WANT to give her my blood.

"Sasori... Gomene take me to him please" She said as she curled herself into a ball in my arms.

"-sigh- You're gonna be the death of me you know that?" I told her lifting her up off the bed with me.

"Hm Hm Hm so long as you're still walking and talking and with me I don't mind" She said snuggling into the warmth of my chest.

"Meaning you're going to turn me into a vampire when I die?" I asked her as we walked to the training ground that Itachi-sensei was waiting in.

"Well duh why would I let my important person die when I know I can save him?" She asked me before we step inside the training grounds.

"So I'm your important person?" I whispered in her ear.

"Why wouldn't you be?" She whispered back as I set her on her feet.

"Ah" I said giving her a smirk making her blush.

"Well if you two are done flirting I would like to begin your test enjeru" Itachi said surprising us making us both blush in the process as we looked away from each other.

"Sorry for making you wait Itachi-sensei" She said as bowed.

"No matter I'll just make you wait like you made me wait only I'll make it more enjoyable... For myself" He said before he gave a sinister smile.

"Oh- boy. I'm dead" She said dropping her head as a sweat drop came down it.

(Itachi's POV)

"Heh we begin... Now!" I told her before I launched myself at her.

-2 hours later...-

"Oof! *pant* *pant* I. Hate. You" She said in between breaths as she glared at me from the ground.

"You may hate me, but you passed you are now a jonin congratulations, hime-sama" I said holding out a hand to help her up.

"Thank you,... But I still hate you" She said pulling herself up.

"Do want me to change that pass to a fail?" I asked her bluntly.

"No! It took me two fucking hours to beat you! I do NOT wish to re-enact that battle!" She yelled looking at me as if she was horrified.

"I thought so now if you'll excuse me I have a mission" I said before heading out the training grounds.

(Sasori's POV)

I was laying on my bed admiring a doll that I had made for enjeru. All my other puppets were already fixed, and I had decided to make a doll for her. After all it was her and deidara who were mostly there for me when I really needed it. I mean other than Konan-sama and Pein-sama those two are the only two that I ever let my feelings out to and I just thought that it would be nice for me to give her a token of my appreciation.

'Or is it more than just that?' I thought to myself as I put the doll to my chest. It was silent for a few more moments, before an oddly cheerful lilac haired ninja busted into my room with a large smile plastered on her face as she tackled me back down into my laying position squealing like a five-year old who just got her first weapon set.

"What is it enjeru?" I asked her showing full amusement at her actions.

"I passed!" She said still smiling brightly as she put her hands on my shoulders.

My jaw dropped at what she just said: "So you're jonin now?" I asked bewildered with wide eyes.

She nodded her head feverishly as her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"I'm happy for you enjeru you're finally up there with the rest of us... And guess what?" I said then asked her.

"What?" She asked her emotion of happiness never fading.

"You can finally go on away missions with me and deidara" I told her as I placed a hand on her head. She pouted as I ruffled her hair.

"Sasori~! You know I hate it when people touch my hair and mess it up it's so annoying when I have to fix it!" She yelled swatting my hand as she playfully glared at me.

"Heh I know I'm sorry... Enjeru?" I told her giving her a soft smile.

"Yes?" She answered curiosity sparking her eyes like a match.

"I made this for you, I just wanted to show my thanks... For being there for me all those years even if some of those years we didn't get along very well, you and deidara were still there for me" I said giving her the doll that she ignored too happy because of her final pass on her jonin test.

"Oh sasori it's beautiful... I love it" She said looking at the doll and caressing its face before looking at me and giving me a soft smile. I smiled back at her knowing that she loved her present, my eyes traveled down her to lips imagining how soft they would feel on mine. Unbeknownst to me or her I leaned closer to her, slowly closing the space between us only inches apart before...

"Sasori, Enjeru and Deidara please report to my office I have something very important to tell you" Pein-samas voice rang through the room. Pulling away she sighed in defeat.

"Well I guess we better go see what he wants" I said getting up off the bed walking towards the door.

(Enjeru's POV)

"Yeah..." I said getting up as well and walking out the door behind him.

'Well, well, well looks like our little vessel has found a mate ne? Spirit' My vampiric self said smugly.

'Yes it seems that way even though she knows that he is three years older than her' Shikai said wisely.

'So what? She likes older guys at least he isn't her blood brother, there is a legend that a blood line stronger than the Hono's lived five millenniums ago and the last two children were brother and sister fallen in love with each other and because of that it ended there blood line for good' She said making me outwardly blush and stop dead in my tracks.

'What happened to them?' Shikai asked curiously.

'Well if you want it in detail they raped each other to death' She answered. Making me blush even more hiding my face behind my hair before I screamed.

"Will you two just shut the fuck up?! It's a disgrace on what you're talking about now will you shut up?!" I said aloud not knowing that I screamed at them in front of my fathers office door.

"S-s-sorry hime-sama w-w-we didn't think that talking about what leader-sama was going to talk about was a disgrace" I heard deidara stutter looking behind me I saw deidara and sasori wide eyed looking terrified as ever. Blushing madly I mentally slapped myself and harshly scolded both of my spirits, before I said to the boy's:

"Gomene I wasn't talking to you two... So, shall we?" I asked gesturing towards the door.

"Uh we shall?" Sasori answered raising an eyebrow at me.

"Please ignore what I just yelled it'll make both of our lives easier, I swear" I told him before walking into my fathers office.

"Well it's about time you stepped in what took you so long you three?" My father interrogated as soon as I stepped in the room.

"I. So. Don't wanna talk about it" I said crossing my arms and turning my head away.

"Ah I see" He said as I saw him smirking from the corner of my eye.

"Anyways... What did you need otou-san?" I said then asked regaining my composture.

"Right since you have now become a jonin I decided that it would be only fair to send you on a away mission with deidara and sasori to test your abilities" He said as I tried to regiester what he just said.

"He's letting his one and only child go on a mission with TWO boys by ourselves... What's the catch?" I asked knowing he had something else up his sleeve.

"Always one with a sharp eye né enjeru?" He asked smirking at me.

"Well I am you and Okaa-sans daughter am I not?" I asked returning my own smirk.

"Yes you are, but sadly there is no catch your mother made me" He said before releasing a deep sigh.

"Really?!... Yay! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I swear I won't fail you Otou-san" I said as I tackled him in a hug.

"Hm I know you won't, because of your charm which is what you'll need for this mission you will gain the trust and an alliance of konoha due to certain reasons that will be explained later (he means when I'm older), sasori you and deidara will be her personal bodyguards you will not let anyone that she doesn't want to approach her do so, am I understood?" He asked them.

"Hai, leader-sama!" They said smiling and saluting.

"Heh alright you three go pack you should leave as soon as possible" He told us before going back to his paperwork.

"Otou-san don't spend all your time on paperwork while I'm gone or else Okaa-san will get angry" I told him before closing the door.

-In his room-

(Deidara's POV)

'So we finally have a mission together all three of us heh we're gonna be a great team' I thought to myself as I packed some clothes although I know we would be staying there longer than what I packed.

"Dei-chan hiyaku! (hurry) I wanna get there as fast as we can" I heard enjeru-chan say enthusiastically.

"Alright, alright I'm coming angel-chan" I said putting the last of my things in the scrolls and into my backpack.

-At the front gate-

(Sasori's POV)

"Bye Okaa-san, Otou-san, zetsu-nii, Hidan-nii, kazu-nii, Tobi... Bye everyone! Come on boys let's go; transport!" She said before transporting to konoha.

"She is really excited c'mon deidara let's go" I said before transporting to konoha with deidara following.

**Yahoo! they're finally going to konoha! NOw the real fun starts ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! My fellow readers and writers I have another chapter of Platinum Rinnegan right here so I'll cut this short and let you enjoy!**

-In front of konoha-

(Enjeru's POV)

"So, now how do we get in?" I heard deidara ask.

"Uhh hello princess of the rain village standing right here" I said waving my hand.

"Alright princess then since you can get us in lead the way" Sasori said gesturing towards the front gate of konoha.

"With pleasure" I told him before walking to the gate.

"Halt! State your name and business" The guard said.

"Of course I am princess enjeru of amegakure daughter of the amekage, I'm here to form an alliance between konoha and ame" I said bowing at the waist before flashing one of my beautiful signature smiles.

"-blushes- Well if that is your business I will get some one to escort you and your guards to the hokage tower" He said before walking away to get someone to escort us.

"See I told you I could get us in" I said smirking at them.

"Here we go this is Kiba Inuzuka he will be showing you to the hokage tower" I heard him say; introducing a boy that looked around my age. He had messy spiky chocolate hair and dark brown eyes that made me take interest in him, his musky yet chocolately smell washed over me.

"You said nothing about me having to show people around, but since I'm showing around a beautiful angel I'll accept" He said smiling widely showing off his canines.

"Why thank you for being so generous mr. Inuzuka" I said smiling back showing my own fangs, making him blush.

"Please no formalities just kiba will do, come I'll show you to the hokage tower" He said before gesturing into the village. We followed after him taking in the sights and smells around me it felt so amazing that I didn't even notice that we were in front of the hokages office until sasori softly tapped me on my shoulder bringing me out of the wonderful world I was in.

"Well here you go the hokages office be careful she's a little cranky today" Kiba said before moving to the side so I could knock on the door. Unbeknownst to me was had seemed like a soft knock was actually a knock that knocked the door down. My jaw almost dropped had I not clenched it shut.

"Gomene (sorry) hokage-sama I'll replace that" I said bowing quickly.

"-sigh- It's fine that door was in need of replacement anyways... I have been informed that you are the amekages daughter am I correct?" She said before folding her hands and resting her chin on top.

"Yes, that is me" I said kindly.

"Alright, so- you wish to make an alliance with konoha, why?" She asked as interest ran through her eyes.

"My father did not tell me why, but he told me to give this scroll to you and it should explain everything" I told her before giving her the scroll.

(Tsunades POV)

'_He doesn't want her to know huh?_' I thought to myself as I opened the scroll and read it.

_**Dear tsunade-san, I have sent my daughter in my place to form an alliance between konoha and ame the reason why I have sent her instead of coming myself is, because I wish for this mission to be an excellent experience for her.**_

_**Now there are a few things you should know about her: 1. She's a vampire.**_

_**2. She's the daughter of the leader of the akatsuki.**_

_**By now I know you're wanting to have her captured and thrown in jail, but if you will just let her earn your trust she will be a very valuable addition to your village. Please do not let the council find out her secret or else they will turn her into a monster that she is not meant to be. Her ranking will be genin because of her age although her rank is jonin her true strength matches your own if not stronger. I leave her in your capable hands, hokage-sama please take care of my daughter.**_

_**Signed by: Pein Hono the Amekage and the leader of the akatsuki.**_

'_This girl is the daughter of the amekage? As well as the leader of the akatsuki AND a vampire?! Just what are you young ninja thinking today?... Alright Nagato I'll take your daughter in, but one false move and she's out of here_' I thought to myself after I read the letter.

"Alright dear may I ask your name?" I asked her setting the scroll down and looking at her.

"Why of course my name is Enjeru, Enjeru Hono I am fourteen years old, my favorite color is silver, my hair color is lilac, my eyes are midnight blue, I hate: being awakened before 6:30 without my permission, being bored and stupid people" She told me as her eyes shifted color.

"I see, princess enjeru your father wishes for me to take you under my wing until he comes to the village, so you will be staying in the hokage mansion until he arrives understood?" I said then asked her.

"Hai (yes) hokage-sama" She answered.

"And as for your guards they will be staying with you" I told her.

"As in staying in the same room staying?" One of her guards asked he had blonde hair that reminded me of Ino.

"Yes, is that going to be a problem? You'll have your own beds although two of you will have to share" I said clarifying his question.

"Ah... That makes more sense now, we'll be fine won't we?" She said turning towards the red-head.

"Yes, we will manage" He answered turning his attention to me.

"Excellent! I will have someone to escort you to the house; so that you may put your things away then you may explore the village OK?" I told them before calling for someone.

(Sasuke's POV)

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Ibiki-sensei called me. Pausing from my training I turned to see what he wanted.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked him.

"Lady hokage is requesting for you to come to her office" He answered before disappearing.

'_So I get no choice huh?... So long as it isn't escorting a bunch of girls somewhere_' I thought as I ran to the hokage tower. Knocking I waited patiently for a 'come in'.

"Ah~ Sasuke thank you for excepting my request" Lady tsunade said. I looked over to my right to see two boys and a girl lounging on the futon (just great a fangirl is **JUST** what I need today).

"It was more of an order than a request" I told her putting my hands in my pockets.

"Heh yeah maybe it wasn't such a good idea to send ibiki " She said smirking.

"Hn"

"Anyways as you've probably noticed there are three ninja that I want you to escort to the hokage mansion" She said to me.

"Can't someone else do it? I don't feel very comfortable with having to escort a girl-" I started before a voice cut me off.

"You act like I'm some kind of crazed fangirl that's gonna maul you with hugs and pleads for you to marry me when we get out of tsunade-sans eyesight; don't get your hopes up kid, because it ain't gonna happen, besides who would want to fall for a guy who has a chickens ass for hair?" She said with a bored face on as her two bodyguards snickered.

"Why you-" I said getting irritated by her already and not in the usual way a girl annoys me.

"What are you gonna do? You can't touch me" She said gesturing to herself before smirking.

"Like you could protect yourself I bet those two bodyguards of yours have to protect you 24/7" I said smirking at her before I frowned.

"On the contrary kid I have had to protect them an equal amount of times as they have me; we're a team so it's important that we look after each other we're like a family no one is better than the other no matter how much two people argue about the different styles of art" She said before giving both of them a glare.

"Hn... Whatever let's go the sooner I get you three to the hokage mansion the sooner I can get away from you" I told her stuffing my hands in my pockets before walking out the door.

"Try not to cause too much of a fight Sasuke we don't need an attack on our village!" Tsunade-sama yelled.

"Whatever" I answered back taking a glance at the girl. Well built, nice size and quite an intimidating look in her eyes. Yes, I Sasuke Uchiha am intimidated by a girl who has to be about 15 or 16 years old.

"Oi! Kid get your head out of the clouds!" I heard a voice say. Snapping out of my inner thoughts I stopped just in time before I walked into a grill stand.

"And yet your suppose to be a ninja I bet you wouldn't even be a challenge in a spar" The girl said passing me.

"And you don't even know where you're going!" I yelled after her as I walked to catch up to her.

"I'd rather smell my way to the hokages mansion" she said with a bored expression on her face.

"So what? You're a dog now?" I asked her clearly irritating her.

"No I'm not I just have a strong nose" She answered.

"Hn" I replied walking ahead of her.

(Enjeru's POV)

'_Otou-san what the hell did you just put me in?, this guy is gonna make me kill 'em I don't care if he's Itachi-niis little brother I'm gonna kill him_' I thought angrily to myself as I glared daggers at the back of the younger uchihas head.

"Quit glaring they're giving us looks; we don't need suspicion from the villager's" Sasori whispered in my ear making me snap out of the angry words that I was saying in my head.

"If they know what's good for them they'll quit starring" I whispered back before turning my glare on them effectively making them look away.

"You are so stubborn you know that?" He whispered again

"Yeah, but that's why you love me" I replied smirking at his tinted face.

"In your dreams sweetheart I would never fall for a youngster like you" He retaliated although I knew he was lying.

"Right-" I drawled.

"Oi! Are you two love birds done flirting?" Sasuke asked.

"And if we aren't who's asking?" I replied.

"No one I just thought you'd like to put your stuff away girl" He said.

"Why you little- my name isn't girl it's Enjeru, Enjeru hono and don't you forget it" I said glaring at him as I wrapped my arms around sasoris neck.

"Hn"

"Such a child Sasori, Deidara come on let's go unpack I want to explore" I told them.

"Translation I want to go shopping" Deidara said.

"Actually I mean what I said want to go explore, y'know get lost in the village, look at different shops; maybe even find a meeting place for all three of us" I replied walking into the mansion.

"Ah! You must be the guest that Tsunade-sama said I should be expecting" A woman with short black hair said.

"Yes, hi my name is Enjeru hono and this is Sasori akasuna and Deidara" I introduced.

"Hello my name is Shizune I will be guiding you to your room; this way please" She introduced before leading us to our room. On our way there we passed many different art designs; causing Deidara and Sasori to gape in awe. One particular piece made me stop and stare for a moment it felt so real like a jutsu that someone had put on me it was enchanting me. I remember Sasori and Deidara calling my name before my world went black.

(Sasori's POV)

"Enjeru!" I called as I watched the lilacette fall to the ground unconscious; rushing over to her I checked her for any injuries.

'She's not hurt... Thank kami' I thought releasing a silent breath.

"Is she okay Sasori?" Deidara asked me. I nodded in reply.

"What happen?!" I demanded turning an icy stare on our escort.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what happened" She cried in response.

"-sigh- Just bring us to our room I'll figure it out myself... If she has any sort of injury I swear you'll pay" I told her as I scooped her up.

-In the room-

(Deidara's POV)

"Come on enjeru wake up, wake up damn it you're already dead I can't tell if you're still alive or really dead" I heard Sasori mutter.

'_Sasori... Man I have never seen him this out of whack; he really does love her doesn't he?_' I thought to myself as I sadly stared at my best friend.

"Deidara, I think she's gone she isn't breathing and her chakra has completely vanished I've tried everything she hasn't responded to a single thing" He said turning to look at me, the usual spark that would be in his eyes was gone making them dull and dead.

"No, no you can't give up... Have you tried offering her your blood? Remember that when she transforms all her chakra disappears making her look like a villager" I told him as I placed a hand on his shoulder hopefully giving him some kind of hope.

"-sigh- Our last resort hope it works" He said before slicing his wrist and putting it to Enjeru's mouth forcing it open a little so the blood could slip in. A few moments later her whole body pulsed like a heart beat.

"... Ngh ooh man my head; I feel like shit what the fuck happened to me? And why am I in vamp-form?" She said waking up and quickly catching on to her surroundings.

"Enjeru!" Sasori and I yelled embracing her in a tight hug.

"Whoa did I miss something?" She asked us.

"Damn woman you know how to make a mans blood run cold don't you?" Sasori asked her smirking.

"Well blood **_is_** my specialty so I try to make an effort" She answered smirking back.

"Alright you two love birds not in front of me" I said resting an arm on top of sasoris' head.

"Jealous... But don't worry I'll find you someone" She said wrapping her arms around Sasori.

"I know you will... So- still wanna go exploring?" I asked her.

"Hell yeah! I wanna go exploring then I wanna go kick that sorry excuse of an Uchiha's ass!" She said enthusiastically pumping her fist in the air.

"Well- let's go then" Sasori said before hoisting enjeru onto his back.

**Alright! They're finally in konoha! Now the adventure can begin! ... After there exploration first. Ja ne!**


End file.
